The Love of Jay
by Primadramagrl
Summary: Pre-tribe Have you ever wondered who the girl was that Jay loved and lost? Well, her name was Amelia and this is their story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I don't own anything. And that is that.

Amelia Verdanez stood on her balcony, staring out at the beautiful sunrise. She had just moved to this town a couple of days ago, but she already loved everything about it. It was peaceful and quiet, and the beach was only a couple blocks away from her huge house.

She was glad that it was summertime so that she didn't have to waste her time at school. She sighed as the sun finally rose all the way and walked back into her room closing the balcony doors behind her. She pulled out a pair of black shorts and a white tanktop out of her closet, throwing them on. She grabbed her sandals and ran a brush through her long, straight black hair. She picked up a hair tie and put her hair into a loose bun.

She ran out of her room and down the long stairs, into the kitchen. Her mother was standing at the stove, cooking breakfast and her father was sitting on the table, sipping his coffee and reading the paper. She smiled and sat down at the table. Her father looked at her and smiled.

"How did you sleep Lia?"

"I slept fine, papa. I'm not very hungry this morning mama, I think I will just go walk Lady."

She stood up and took a sip of apple juice just as her younger sister, Tetra, came into the kitchen.

"Oh, querida, you must eat." Her mother with her Spanish accent as she sat down at the table.

"I am not hungry but gracias mama." She kissed her mother on the cheek and grabbed her dog's leash off the counter. She smiled at her sister and walked to the front door.

"Lady, come here puppy." She said loudly.

The black and white dog came bounding down the stairs and ran towards Amelia. She laughed and pet her, putting the leash on her collar. She opened the door and walked out with the dog.

It was a beautiful day as she walked down the street. It was not too hot outside yet not too cold, just perfect. Amelia smiled at people as they walked past and said hello. Then just as she turned the corner to her house, Lady saw a cat across the street, and took off after it, pulling Amelia with her.

"Lady, no, bad dog, leave that cat alone." But the dog wouldn't listen and kept running after the cat. As they turned the corner, Amelia smacked right into someone and the leash came off her hand. She closed her eyes as she felt her cheeks getting warmer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the tribe and I don't own jay…sadly…

Chapter 2

She opened her green eyes and stared down into the dark brown ones.

"I'm so sorry!" She felt so embarrassed. She got up to her feet slowly, feeling her cheeks burning with humiliation.

"It's fine." The man laughed. He stood up and she took in the sight of him.

He was perfect. Spiky blonde hair with deep brown eyes; he was much taller than she was by a foot or so. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue board shorts. She stared back up at him trying to calm herself down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I…I'm fine. I'm sorry I knocked you over but my dog was chasing a cat and well…she got away."

"Well, your face looks a bit red; you might want to stay out of the sun."

"Uh…yea sure, thanks for the advice. Better go get my dog then." She began to quickly walk away from him when he ran up in front of her.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just move here?"

"Yes, I did. I live on Palmer Avenue."

"Oh, I live right around the corner on Hudson Street."

"Cool. Guess I'll be seeing you then."

"I'm Jay." He put out his hand.

"Amelia…Amelia Verdanez." She shook his hand, feeling the warmth of his handshake. He smiled widely revealing bright white teeth and she couldn't help but smile back. She finally pulled her hand away and a moment of awkward silence passed between them.

"See you later, Amelia." He winked at her and then turned towards the beach and disappeared around the corner. She watched his every foot step and put her hand over her heart. Her dog came and nuzzled her hand and she smiled down at her.

"Well, lady, I think I'm going to really love it here."

**(A/N-**Sorry if it's a bit short but I finally updated which should make you happy…Well I will seriously keep this one up because I love it! Don't worry I promise I'll write more! PLEASE! **R&R! THANKS!)**


End file.
